


Not Always This Bad

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Childhood Friends, Comfort/Angst, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Light Angst, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Max had to deal with a lot. She confides in her friend. He too feels the need to then pass along at least part of the information to his unofficial babysitter...which ends up to be interesting.Oneshot/drabble





	Not Always This Bad

"I don't know what to do," Max whispered. She hated sounding like she needed help. Absolutely hated it. But out of everyone she knew she was positive that she could trust Lucas. "Everything's gotten worse. I mean, my step-brother's always been a dick but now he's just angry all the time..." She frowned. "Sorry. I'm being stupid."

"No! You're not." Lucas said. 

She wished she could believe him right now. 

Later Lucas had just happened to mention this to the others. Not with Max there, because he wasn't breaking her trust or telling something that was too private. No, he wouldn't do that to her. But maybe Steve Harrington might like to know... 

Billy Hargrove hadn't always been this bad. Interesting.

Maybe, just maybe, that meant something could be done to help. 


End file.
